Longshadow
Tye Longshadow is an Apache teenager who, until recently, lived in El Paso with his mother, Shelly, and her boyfriend Maurice Bodaway. He's friends with Jaime Reyes. Longshadow is a Native American of Apache ancestry, with the power to grow giant-sized. He a member of the Justice League. Background Tye lived in El Paso with his mother, Shelly, and her boyfriend Maurice Bodaway. He and his mother's boyfriend never got along with each other. The both of them would get into shouting matches with each other. Tye ran away from home often, normally after one of these fights but always came back after a few hours or a day. That is until the day when he and Maurice argument went pass just shouting. The two got into a brawl the two ended up rolling around on the floor and Tye gets the upper hand. He ends up chocking out Maurice. After that, Tye ran away for real. He took the bus to Houston, and called his friend to meet him. His friend tries to convince him to return home but Tye refuse. Finally his friend convinced him to meet him at statue of Cochise near the bus depot. On the way he was knocked out and carried away. When he awoke, he was strapped to a table with other teens in the same situation. His captor was Grodd. Tye was terrified by the huge ape and more so the fact he could speak. Grodd did experiments on him and the other teens trying to activate his metagene. After a few weeks of this, the Justice League discovered Grodd's plot. After a battle, the League saved the teens though the damage was done - all of them had active metagenes and powers. The League decided to take the teens to Star Labs where they could learn their powers safely and could be monitored. The teens stayed at Star Labs for a few months learning how to use their powers but Tye grew uneasy about being cooped up in the lab all the time. He convinced the others that this is no better than being in Grodd's lab. The teens used their powers to escape Star Labs causing damage of the building, knocking out the power. The teens made their way to bus station. Each of the other teens called their families and planned to return to their homes but not Tye he did not want to go home. One of the other teens said he can go home with him. The teens waited around for the buses to take them back to their home towns. Tye falls asleep on a bench while waiting. They were not there long before a task force was sent to retrieve the teens. Because of the damage and the powers of the teens, the task force were armored and armed with non-lethal stun lasers. The Teens took the task force the wrong way and fought against them. Tye's powers flared up and for the first time his astral form grew to giant size. He ripped off the roof of the bus station and collected his friends, fleeing the task force. The Justice League found them and talked to them. They convinced the teens to return to Star Labs. The Teens stayed at Star Labs for about a year, learning to control their powers. Tye was the first to leave - returning home to his mother and Maurice. Life was pretty normal for him at that point at home - and it didn't hurt he can bigger and stronger then Maurice. Tye grew restless and decided to travel a while. He kept finding ways to use his powers to help people. He was then is approached by the League and asked to joinm andagreed to it. He became a hero among godlike men and women. Personality Honor: He has a strong sense of honor and what is right and wrong. He lives by his own moral code, a driving force in his life that leads him to protect others from danger and the evils of other people. He cannot stand by when he sees injustice being done or others being hurt. This also leads to him stepping in to protect others. Moody: He is far from captain sunshine when it comes to personality. He always seems to be on the grumpy side though in truth that just how he is. He shows little emotion to others and sometimes this cause him to come off as cold or angry. Untrusting: He has issues with trusting people in charge more so those in charge of him. If he put someplace for his own good he wants to leave it. He can follow orders but will question the orders the whole time. Logs Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Available